


Keep You Safe

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: When a huge rock is discovered on Atlantis John wants to open it up but Rodney is determined to make sure it's safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Keep You Safe  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rodney McKay/John Sheppard  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 396  
>  **Summary:** When a huge rock is discovered on Atlantis John wants to open it up but Rodney is determined to make sure it's safe.  
>  **A/N:** written for vexed_wench for fandom_stocking

“What is it?” John’s curiosity was on full force as he stared at the huge chunk of rock in front of them.

Rodney didn’t spare John a glance as continued to type something into his laptop. “I’m not sure yet.”

John walked all the way around it before coming to stand beside Rodney again. “Can you open it?” 

Those words got Rodney’s full attention and he turned to stare open mouthed at John. “No. We just can’t open it. I don’t know a thing about what’s inside of it.”

Since coming to Atlantis and meeting, and he used that term loosely the Wraith John was pretty sure that was as bad as it could get. “What could possibly be worse than what we’ve already faced?”

_Why would John even ask that question? Didn’t he realize that there was always worse even if they hadn’t seen it yet?_ “As big as it is there could be anything in it like a horde of demons or even worse it could be zombies.” The minute he had said it Rodney could have bitten his own tongue and he quickly added, “And I’m not opening it up until I know for sure that it’s safe. So you’re just going to have to be patient.”

For a brief moment John wanted to argue or even use his charm to get his way but the look on Rodney’s face gave him pause. In that moment John realized Rodney wasn’t worried so much about what was actually inside of it. He was more concerned with making sure John was safe.

“Okay. I’ll wait.”

_He couldn’t believe it. Had John really agreed to be patient?_ Rodney shook his head. There was no way he could have heard what he thought he had. “Excuse me?”

“I said I’ll wait for you to be sure it’s safe.” He briefly touched Rodney’s cheek before he allowed his arm to fall back to his side. “But just so you know if it’s not I will make sure that you are...”

The word _safe_ hung on the air between them and with a smile on his face Rodney quickly interrupted. “I know.” He whispered softly.

“I’ll let you get started. Call me when you want me.” John’s eyes sparkled with humor as he quickly left the room.

Rodney groaned at the innuendo before he got back to work.


End file.
